


Never a Weakness

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He had learned early on from his father that love was a weakness.
Relationships: Boromir/Aragorn





	Never a Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Weakness" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is more or less a companion piece to [Faith, Hope and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029913).

He had learned early on from his father that love was a weakness... so he had hid his love for his mother and for his younger brother, channeling it in his father's presence into devotion to Gondor.

Then he met a man, a Ranger, for whom love was strength, and he began to wonder. His little ones, Merry and Pippin, taught him that love was unconditional, and he began to realize his father was wrong.

Basking in the joy of their laughter, and the fond smile of his Ranger--his King--Boromir knows now that love is _never_ a weakness.


End file.
